


Mummy

by ficwriter103



Series: Let's play Family [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103





	

The last thing Credence remembered, was the many wands pointed at him, then a lot of pain. Pain worse than when Ma whipped him and made him stand in the snow in only his nightshirt.

But when he opened his eyes, he realized he was in a nest of pillows, blankets pulled up to his chin. There was a lamp by the bed, casting it's dim light over the room. Whose room? Credence didn't know. He would get up, but everything just _hurt_. The glass of water on the bedside table looked so inviting, Credence mustered all his strength and pushed himself up, reaching out.

 **THUNK**

The glass slipped from his fingers, landing on the carpet with a thump, the water spilling everywhere uselessly. Credence stared at it in horror and shock. Footsteps thumped up the stairs, then the door opened.

It was the man from the station, the one who spoke with a soft voice. Mr. Newt Scamander. 

"Credence, you're awake!" the man said.

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry!" Credence rasped, his throat feeling like sandpaper. The man didn't seem to hear, crossing the room in a hurry. Credence flinched when the man raised his hand, but instead of a blow, the hand was gently placed on his forehead. 

"Your fever's gone, that's good," Mr. Scamander said, his voice was gentle, and he smiled. Credence blinked up at him, nonplussed. 

Mr. Scamander didn't shout or yell, merely bent over and picked up the glass. A wave of his wand later, the carpet was dry and the glass refilled. He helped Credence to sit up and put the glass to his mouth.

Credence sipped slowly, eyes never leaving Mr. Scamander's face. 

He wasn't angry. 

He wasn't disappointed. 

He only pulled the glass away when Credence finished the last drop. 

"Better?" he asked.

Credence nodded mutely. Mr. Scamander patted his covered knee.

"I'm glad to see you awake at last. Are you in pain?" he asked.

Credence automatically said "I'm fine, thank you" without thinking. It garnered him a politely disbelieving expression. Mr. Scamander squeezed his knee lightly.

"Now, Credence. Please don't lie to me."

Credence flinched. Ma always beat him if he lied.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He had just woken up and he was going to be punished already!

"There there, I'm not going to punish you. But you should know better than to lie to Mummy, Credence." Mr. Scamander opened his arms and pulled Credence into a gentle hug.

Mummy? Credence sniffled. Mr. Scamander produced a vial of pale yellow liquid and offered it to Credence. It smelled awful when uncorked, but Credence obediently drank it without complaint or question. Warmth spread through his body immediately, lessening all the aches and pain.

"There, see? Mummy knows what's best for you."

"Mummy?" Credence tested the word out. Mr. Scamander flushed a bit, but nodded.

"If you'll let me be, Credence." 

Credence had lost his Ma, but here Mr. Scamander was offering. 

"Thank you... Mummy."


End file.
